Bigg Boss Tamil
| show_name = Bigg Boss Tamil | image = Bigg Boss Tamil 3.jpg | caption = Bigg Boss 3 Logo | based_on = Big Brother | starring = | presenter = Kamal Haasan | country = India | language = Tamil | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 311 | runtime = | camera = Multi-camera | network = Star Vijay (seasons 1–present) | company = Endemol India | first_aired = | last_aired = 6 October 2019 | preceded_by = }} Bigg Boss Tamil is an Indian Tamil-language version of the reality TV program Bigg Boss. The program follows the Big Brother format developed by Endemol in the Netherlands. Over three years, Bigg Boss has rolled out three seasons. The third season is currently airing on Star Vijay from 23 June 2019 with Kamal Hassan as the host. Kamal Haasan was the host of the third season and appeared in seasons 1, 2 and 3, which aired on Star Vijay as well as the unseen clips from the episode which are available on the mobile app Hotstar. Concept Bigg Boss Tamil is a reality show based on the original Dutch ''Big Brother'' format developed by John de Mol Jr. Unlike original Big Brother, Bigg Boss Tamil features celebrity and commoner contestants. The contestants (known as "housemates") live in a house that is isolated from the world. Following anonymous internal voting by the housemates and external voting by television audiences, one housemate is "evicted" (removed) from the house each week. During the final week, the final four housemates vote to determine the show's winner. The eponymous Bigg Boss character serves as an omnipresent authority figure and represents the show's producers. He often interacts with the housemates to assign challenges and ask questions. House The house has amenities including a garden, pool, activity area and gym. It includes two large bedrooms, a living area, a kitchen, a storeroom, a smoking room, a jail, and four bathrooms. The confession room is an unconventional addition, where all private conversations between the housemates and Bigg Boss occur. The house prohibits television, telephones, internet and clocks. In Season 2, the Smoking Room was inside, while the Restroom and the Jail were sited outside the House for punishment. The Girls' bedroom had a bathroom for emergencies. The New Place was also created where contestants could chat instead of using the Smoking Room. In Season 3, the Smoking Room was brought back outside, near the swimming pool. The House has no TV connection, no telephones, no Internet connection, clocks, pen or paper. Rules Housemates are bound by various rules. For example, contestants must speak Tamil, may not tamper with objects in the house, may not leave the premises without permission, may not discuss the nomination process, may not sleep during the day, and may not commit violence against fellow housemates. The complete rules are not revealed to the audience. Airing Daily episodes present the main events of the previous day while weekend episodes focus on discussion of the main problems of the week and interviews with evicted contestants. On the Sunday episode the host announces the evicted contestant. Eviction Contestants are nominated for eviction each week by their housemates. Viewers cast their votes in favor of the contestants they would like to save from eviction. Each viewer is entitled to cast ten votes per day. The contestant with the fewest votes is out. Contestants who break the rules or who leave the house for medical reasons are evicted. Series ! style="width:8%;" rowspan="2"| Season ! style="width:15%;" rowspan="2"| Main host ! style="width:15%;" rowspan="2"| Launch date ! style="width:15%;" rowspan="2"| Finale date ! style="width:8%;" rowspan="2"| Days ! style="width:8%;" rowspan="2"| Housemates ! colspan=3| ! style="width:8%;" rowspan="2"| Prize money ! style="width:15%;" rowspan="2"| Winner |- ! style="width:8%;"| Launch ! style="width:8%;"| Finale ! style="background:#ffdead;" "width:8%;"| Average |- | 1 || Arshad Warsi || 3 November 2006 || 26 January 2007 || 86 || rowspan="3"| 15 ||2.36 ||3.57 || style="background:#fc9;"| 2.72 || rowspan=5| ||style="background:cyan;" |Rahul Roy |- | 2 || Shilpa Shetty || 17 August 2008 || || 98 ||2.42 || 3.49|| style="background:#fc9;"| 2.89||style="background:cyan;" | |- | 3 || || 4 October 2009 || 26 December 2009 || 84 ||style="background:#FADADD;" |1.96 ||3.48 ||style="background:#fc9;"| 2.83||style="background:cyan;" | |- | 4 || Salman Khan || 3 October 2010 || 8 January 2011 || 96 || 16 || 5.10|| 6.90 || style="background:#fc9;"| 4.95 ||style="background:pink;" | |- | 5 || Salman Khan Sanjay Dutt ||2 October 2011 || 7 January 2012 || 98 || 18||5.02 ||5.37 ||style="background:#fc9;"| 4.19||style="background:pink;" | |- | 6 | rowspan="3" | Salman Khan | 7 October 2012 || || 97||19||5.01 || 5.41 ||style="background:#fc9;"| 3.81 ||rowspan=7| || style="background:pink;" | |- | 7 || || || rowspan="2"|105 || 20||5.75 || 6.30 ||style="background:#fc9;"| 4.40 ||style="background:pink;" | |- |'8' || ||3 January 2015||19||5.65 ||6.14 ||style="background:#fc9;"| 3.77 || |- | ||Farah Khan|| ||31 January 2015||28||10|| 3.74||style="background:#FADADD;" | }}||style="background:#fc9;"|3.28 || style="background:cyan;" | |- |'9' || rowspan="4" | Salman Khan||11 October 2015||23 January 2016|| rowspan="2"|105||20||4.08 || 3.97|| style="background:#fc9;"| 2.90 || style="background:cyan;" | |- |'10' |16 October 2016 |28 January 2017 |18 |5.02 |5.75 |style="background:#fc9;"|3.54 |style="background:cyan;" | |- |'11' |1 October 2017 |14 January 2018 |106 | 19 |style="background:#ADDFAD;" |6.35 |style="background:#ADDFAD;" |8.93 |style="background:#fc9;"|6.99 |style="background:pink;" | |- |'12' |16 September 2018 | |105 |20 |TBD |TBD |TBD |TBA |TBA |} : Highest viewing figures. Lowest viewing figures. Male Winners. Female Winners. Housemates pattern Guest Appearences References External links *Official Website at Hotstar Category:Vijay TV television series Category:Tamil reality television series Category:Tamil game shows Category:Tamil comedy television series Category:2010s Tamil-language television series Category:2017 Tamil-language television series debuts Category:Tamil-language television programs Category:Bigg Boss Category:Kamal Haasan Category:Indian television series based on non-Indian television series